User talk:Katbluedog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Katbluedog/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 15:48, February 21, 2010 Kat, I let users have a single page for their character or themselves. Peter had got out of hand. He's done it before. I removed the extra pages but kept his single one. EC Ok thank you for deleting the pages. It was getting annoying to see all of the fake information. : 14:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing... Yes, Kat - sometimes i come behind and check on pages. often just to add a missing internal link or fix a typo. I make every effort to keep what someone wrote unless its incorrect or makes no sense. I love the stuff you've done so far. please don't be offended if i check it. EC Keep up the good stuff! Thank you Kat... i try not to come off as snobby. I know i am a bit of a control freak sometimes.. Eliza T. Creststeel 02:56, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey matey! Good work matey with all yer edits. You may know me as Lord Midhav on PotC wiki... here I am one of the main admins. I'd like to invite you to come to the Shoutbox. Here are the instructions for it (unless you know of it). Go to More, near Log out. Go to Manage Widgets and then click on Shoutbox. It's a good way to keep in touch and plan out everything. - Lord Midhav 03:34, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Copying Plz Stop Copying Every Edit Or Paragraph I Make Sorry! Im Sorry If You Can Forgive Me Im Not That Good Of a Writer When I Type Clothes It Didint Come Up With Anything! Prob Just a Comp Error Projects I am involving you in the PotCo music files project. I left some comments already for you so get yourselves read for the project. Apparently there are alot of music files to be uploaded. The comments I left may answer your problems. http://piratesonline.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MidhavDarkskull/Projects:_Music Lord Midhav 12:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nicky for admin. I haven't seen the major edits that I needed from you or Stpehen. It ain't now about your edits counts... But I want to see something big like what you were doing on the PotC wiki. Probably one of you should do all the music uploads.. But even that won't be MAJOR. Probably you should upload all the files, and then wait for the go from me to make all the articles with proper descriptions. So, with this coming random selection for admins, I have decided to give my vote for NickyLinnea... She has put in her time for major contributions and edits. I hope you don't mind. Your pace has been quite slow in editing for some time. Unless you don't do something major then there will be no point mate. Even though you and Stpehen are trustable enough for admin you need to do a LOT more. Maybe you should also work on Weapon Groups as separate articles, like what Amarok was doing? Okay, the music files seem to be playing on my VAIO, though not on this comp. Might be a plug-in problem eh? - Lord Midhav 11:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) new relic doll not on list would you be so kind as to add this doll to the relic list. Audio Files I know you've been trying to find a way to upload music. I found this link that may be helpful. http://www.ehow.com/how_2031030_add-audio-wikipedia.html NickyLinnea 13:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Treaty I'd like to explain rule #2 of the Treaty. Have you ever been to the Club Penguin wiki. In that, the main page shows te Blog Listing of all Current News blogs of the game. This way Unregistered and Registered contributers jump over to these blogs, making it a Forums site. My plans for THIS wiki, are to make it a Wiki, and a Forums site. It will be called PotCo Wiki and Forums. It will follow the pattern of CP wiki. I would just like you to notify ALL members of that site that they can post news articles' discussions over here, instead of there. That wiki is supposed to work as a site for Spam and Player articles to fall into, so people get to know each other as a Sister to this site. Therefore, I would advise you to make them post current news discussions over here, and not there. Seriously, it won't make much of a difference, but it will balance out what the intentions and futures of both the sites are to be. Unless of course, you are keen to just have the power of adminship, to control over the users there? Reply to me, friend. - Lord Midhav 16:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) It sounds reasonable Kat. I don't think it would be necessary to enforce the rules on the users there, but rather specify what need be done. Maybe the welcome message should be altered to show what the purpose of the wiki would be, including the summary on log posts? It can also be told to users who make news articles... How about that? "VanityKiller" template is my nickname for a Userbox template that other wikis' communities use. It says that "this user has promised to kill/destroy all forms of vanity, spam, etc." In our user box template, a notice of a link to the Players' wiki can be infused. - Lord Midhav 18:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) COME! come help in my blog i recently made and tell about yourself! HARSHUL Wanna Talk 01:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry Spam accusations Hey Kat, Be careful with what you label as spam. The guy who created the "How do I register?" page was merely looking for help to solve his problem, but your response to him was rather unfriendly. Using content pages for sending messages is incorrect, but in this case you should have approached him and tried to answer his question, and tell him to use talk pages for messaging. I've left him a message, but bear it in mind next time you come across a similar case. Fair winds, Talk 20:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I do not understand your reasoning for wanting to delete the article "Abassa" It shows you how to get on full servers and explains to little pirates about one of the busiest and most helpful serve. Please Reply, Jack :) I understand but I think that can really be helpful for getting ON Abassa and full servers. P.S- How do you get those boxes saying you are level 50 etc Question? How do you make a signature like you :P - Jack Daggermenace Thanks :) Thank you! and I modified the Abassa Article... hope you like it :) Oops Sorry for yelling before, I was just mad because this girl deleted a page that i worked on for an hour just bc it wasnt in the glitches section plus another one...i had no idea I was suppose to do that. And I was looked at the El Patron's ship thing and it looked like they copied and pasted from my article so i deleted it. I tried to move it but I couldn't. I guess I just didn't get it. - Jack Daggermenace Oops OOH! You copied and pasted it LOL!!! Well sorry i deleted it.... i just thought someone was taking my ideas - Jack Daggermenace I understand now... now that i have gotten something I have worked an hour on deleted -_-.... is it me or is that not fair at all? I mean i didn't even know and she went and deleted two of my pages. Wanna meet up in POTCO sometime? Jack Daggermenace